Caillou Gets Grounded: The Lost Episode
Okay so you know mickey mouse clubhouse? That very cute show for kids,well anyway one time me and my little sister LOVED scary stuff. we we're bored and she requested to watch mickey even though it was not scary. So i found a hidden dvd of it in our attic it was poor and just said "Mickey season1!" so she said "Wow scary!" and we laughed and gave it a try. It showed the theme but it was slow and the title was "Mickey Breaks" in roman text and no color. It started off with a ms paint looking animation and it showed mickey going to the kitchen and it showed minnie pouring milk in a blender with eggs so mickey said "What are you doing minnie??" She ran outside and got everyone and hid in the shed and mickey got MAD and he destroyed the living room. Mickey then knocked the shed out and then threw a rock at the their knees and kicked minnies flowers and daisy kicked him. locked him up and he was banging the door. i Then it faded to black and then a it showed mickey with red eyes and the real eyes was pulled out. at the with top it said "We will all die soon" with a bloody text and then i got sick because of an kids episode! I called Disney immediatly and told them. They said they dont know. Be safe and careful what you watch. pic may look fake but was made on a windows xp but i still love mickey mouse. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Caillou Category:GoAnimate Category:Cliche Category:NO MORE BAD DREAMSCategory:BEST CREEPY EVER I GIVE US A CHOCOLATE BAR 100000000000000000000000000000000000000/0Category:2 SHORTCategory:Way too short lolCategory:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunchCategory:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving thingsCategory:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all nightCategory:Back it up, yeah, back it up Make way for one bad pup This beat's so sick it's corrupt Everyone stop and listen to me Mouth's full of food and it's super yummyCategory:Livin' like a king in a wide limousine Them streets ain't so mean when you livin' the dream You know what I mean Please buy my new CDCategory:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come trueCategory:Maybe... Maybe we are destiny How can we know? We'll never know... Unless we take a chanceCategory:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and meCategory:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chi Category:Orrin Category:I hate it Category:Not Epic Style Category:Grounded Category:Memes Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEU Category:Cyka blyat Category:Twinkle twinkle twinkle toes everything is sparkle 1234 Category:CHILD SHREDDING SIMULATOR Category:CHILD LABOR TYCOON Category:Buy children's shoes now you slut because you can't be trusted to do anything Category:Nico nico nii Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Not the right story Category:Delete Category:Mickey Mouse